Three Men and a Little Slayer
by Salem-Angelus
Summary: Summary Within. Happy 16th Birthday Laura!


[pic]  
  
TITLE: Three Men and a Little Slayer  
  
AUTHOR: Salem  
  
EMAIL: Salem_Angelus@hotmail.com  
  
FEEDBACK: If you love me you would!  
  
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: This site or ask  
  
SUMMARY: Self Explanatory title. Lol. No ok, Buffy has been dating Spike. Whilst on patrol she runs into Angel who has something to tell her. Things get confusing then Riley shows up. Riley fans, don't read! You have been warned. Two alternative endings , one for B/A fans and one for B/S fans.  
  
CONTENT/WARNINGS: I havent decided yet :D  
  
SPOILERS: Season 4/1. Spoiler for season 6.  
  
RATING: 15 (PG-14 for the American readers) it's what you would see on the show.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah.I get it. I don't own them. *Sniff*  
  
DEDICATION: To Laura. Happy 16th honey! Xx  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************* Spike had always wanted to go a few rounds with the slayer. When he said a few rounds he meant fighting, not a few rounds of boingy boingy with her. The year before last Spike would do anything to kill her, last year he wanted to do everything to help her, now he would do nothing but protect her. Truth was Spike had been dating the slayer now for almost 2 months. Ok, so it wasn't what her and peaches had before but they were both happy. Spike could see it in her eyes when they made love and even just when they kissed. Sometimes he had to ask himself if he was dreaming, then he would turn over in bed and find her still there, silently smiling at him from her deep slumber. He knew she dreamed of Angel. He could never change that. What they had shared was legendary; even he had to admit that. Knowing she dreamed of his grand sire never made him angry. No. Because he knew one thing. When she was with him, no one, not even Angel could get in his or her way.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy called to him as he combed him hair, guided by the invisible reflection in the bathroom mirror. There were two ways she said his name, one for the demon and one for the man. This was for the man.  
  
"Yes pet?" He turned around and was greeted by a soft kiss. A kiss he had gotten used to after so maybe years of rough and tumble relationships.  
  
"Will you patrol with me or do you really have to go see that demon tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I have to go. He owes me a favour" He resumed combing.  
  
"What kind of favour?" She prodded like the schoolgirl she had become all over again.  
  
"Look, does it matter Buff? He just owes me a favour you know how it goes. I'll break his legs and you'll owe me forever" Buffy looked puzzled.  
  
"I never got demon dealings, even with An."she stopped mid sentence. "Look the point is that you promised to patrol with my one night this week!"  
  
"I did and I will pet, but not tonight" He grabbed his coat and headed for her door.  
  
"Spike" She stopped him. He turned and looked at her. "Be careful" He nodded and closed the door behind him. Buffy let out a huge sigh and flopped back onto the bed.  
  
Patrolling was boring. It had gotten more boring over the last year. Most demons that had previously lived here were initiative experiments. They knew where they were better off. Which would you rather, freedom or a cage and drugged "food". Buffy knew her answer. She felt for Spike and Oz who had fallen victim to these guys. It had only seemed like yesterday that her and Riley were the perfect couple. Unlike everyone else she had dated after Angel, he was not re-bound guy. She had truly believed he was normal. Wrong. Not only was he one of the scum bags that put a chip in her lovers brain but he also got his kicks out of being sucked to near fatal conditions by vampires.  
  
"Gross" Buffy thought to herself. "What did I see in that guy?"  
  
"The same thing your gonna see flash before your eyes when I kill you" Buffy spun round and came face to face with the most ugly, yet very tall and strangely weedy looking vampire armed with a Star Wars light sabre.  
  
"Look, what's your name?" she asked the vampire who looked at her surprised.  
  
"Um.Gunther" He stopped and scratched his head. Not one of the brightest stars to fall to earth now was he?  
  
"Ok, Gunther, let me get this straight" She tapped her stake on her thigh. "You are standing here, armed with a.what is that?" She pointed with her stake. As the vampire looked at his sabre in admiration, he was dusted from behind. Buffy's smile faded and she gulped hard.  
  
"Angel"  
  
Like the soldiers they were, the commandos stood in line awaiting next orders. They had been posted so close to Sunnydale, it hurt Riley to even think about her and not see her. What he had done was stupid, idiotic and he couldn't wait to patch things up when he got leave.  
  
"Alright men, you have been granted one weeks leave. No longer, no less. If we need you, we know where you are. At ease gentlemen" The officer saluted and marched out of the green silk tent.  
  
"Man, leave at last" One soldier announced. He was younger than Riley, probably no older than 17.  
  
"Yeah, now I can go home and see my girlfriend," Exclaimed another. "How about you Finn? What you gonna do?" He poked Riley with his elbow.  
  
"Huh?" Riley looked as if he had been in a daze. "What?"  
  
"What are you gonna do.on leave in mean. You got a special girl waiting back home?" Riley looked to the floor then back to the soldier. He got up and walked toward the door with his bag thrown over his shoulder.  
  
"I will have"  
  
Back at the Summer's house, all was quiet. Spike had fallen asleep watching TV and Dawn lay with her head resting on his shoulder. Buffy sat across from them, in an armchair her father used to sit and think in. Now it was her turn. She looked across to see Spikes face, almost happy looking and yet he seemed troubled. She was troubled. Seeing Angel again was confusing. She loved him, but now she loved Spike. Angel had brought her news but he hadn't told her right away. He wanted to meet her tomorrow. Buffy sat, staring into the snow fuzz of the TV, thinking.  
  
"Should I go? I should tell him. He deserves to know. I wonder what he has to tell me. How will I get out of patrolling?"  
  
All these thoughts ran through Buffy's head. Seeing Angel again was confusing and it hurt.a lot, but she had to bear. She had promised never to leave Spike. He had changed so much since they first met and he tried to kill her, and now he was just like Angel. Ok, so he didn't have a soul but he was still capable of loving and he loved her. He loved her and he loved Dawn. That was probably most important to Buffy. The fact that he knew her, Dawn and how to treat them both as individuals was enough for her. As she sat, staring into the fizzing snow she was unable to think. Spike never did this to her. With him, she always knew what to say and think. With Angel, things just got worse.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes to find the warmth of the sun across her face. Spike sat in a chair across the room in the shadows.  
  
"Hey" she yawned and smiled to him.  
  
"Hey" he replied.  
  
"Why are you still here? Its day you know. Its not good for you" Buffy joked.  
  
"I was watching you sleep" Spike smiled at her in a soft way, not the cold hearted smile of a bloodthirsty killer. "And thinking"  
  
"About what?" Buffy stroked her hair flat and sat up realising she was in her bed. "How did I get here?"  
  
"I carried you up this morning. And Dawn. We all fell asleep downstairs." Spike got up and walked across the room towards the door, avoiding the sunlight.  
  
"Oh, you should go. The sun will be too high soon" Spike nodded.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you was ok. You called him in your sleep again Buffy" Spike said out of nowhere. Buffy knew whom he was talking about.  
  
"Oh" Was all she could say.  
  
"Yes, and it bothers me. It never has before but you sounded" he paused "Content. Full. Happy" he looked up from his hands straight into her eyes. "Am I not good enough for you?" He seemed genuinely upset to Buffy. He really did care about her.  
  
"I wasn't dreaming of him" she lied "I was dreaming of you. Us." Buffy got of the bed and walked over to him placing a hand on his cheek. "Ok?" She said, a question she had to have answered. He looked at his hands again and Buffy tilted his head back up so their eyes met. "Ok?" she repeated.  
  
"Yeah" he nodded. "I know"  
  
"Good" She planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later, for patrol" Spike smiled weakly and shut the door behind him. How could Buffy do this to him? It wasn't right. She had to find another way around this whole dilemma.  
  
Riley stopped his car and turned off the radio. Riley thought for a moment before putting his foot on the gas and entering Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy paced back and forth outside the cemetery. Spike should have been here by now. He was late. He was never late. Buffy was just about to give up and go home when she saw him sprint around the corner not wearing a shirt. A smile crept across her lips.  
  
"Hey" he panted with unneeded breath "Sorry, I'm late. I had to kill this slimy demon thing so had to loose my shirt at the crypt"  
  
"Really?" She teased, tickling his belly.  
  
"Yes, really. Horrible thing. Six arms, covered in goo. You would have loved it," he growled deep in his throat.  
  
"I'm sure I would have. Listen, I promised Willow I'd study with her for a big paper she has tomorrow. Can you patrol and I'll make it up to ya?" she asked while making tiny swirls on his chest.  
  
"Yeah sure. Make it up to me. How?"  
  
"You'll have to see later" She playfully winked at him. "I got to go though, right now, k?" she quickly kissed him without letting him getting a word in. She began sprinting down the street.  
  
"I killed a slimy demon for you!" he shouted after her, laughing.  
  
"My hero!" she shouted back as she ran around the corner.  
  
Buffy walked down the back alley that led to the Bronze. That was the local bar, not so much a club but more of a vampire feeding ground. All vampires came hear. It was primes territory with all these young helpless teens just waiting to be drunk. It made Buffy sick. She glanced around the room once inside. She knew he was here, she always could tell when he was around. He made her skin feel warm like summer and yet cool like winter. Then, just as if it had been written, he looked towards her as she made eye contact. He let out a weak smile and she walked towards the table.  
  
"Angel" She nodded to him as she sat down.  
  
"Buffy" He replied. Then silence. Neither knew what to say.  
  
"I have something to tell you."They both blurted out at once. They laughed a little and Buffy looked into her cup.  
  
"You first" she said. Angel shifted in his seat before talking.  
  
"Ok, I don't know how to say this. It happened so fast and unexpectedly but the Powers that Be told me."he was cut off  
  
"The powers that be what?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"Doesn't matter, what matters is this" He looked her dead in the eye "We can be together now" Angel took her hand in his. Buffy was speechless.  
  
"How?" she forced out. "What's changed?" Then she realised. His hands, they were warm. She looked down at them then back into his eyes and his smile. "Your." She pulled her hand from his and got off her stool, backing away from him.  
  
"Yes" He got up and walked towards her smiling.  
  
"Oh god. This is a dream" She felt her head. "Maybe I have a fever? Yes, that it! A fever, and i'm delirious. So delirious I thought I heard you imply you were human!" She shouted the end part at him. Everyone looked around at them. Angel grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her towards the door. Once outside he continued.  
  
"Buffy, its true. I am Human now"  
  
"NO!" she shouted and Angel lost his smile and backed away from her. She looked at his pained face. "I'm sorry Angel this is just."  
  
"Too much for you to take. I get it. I'll go." He turned around and began walking.  
  
"Wait" she ran after him. As he turned around she jumped into his arms and passionately kissed him. Angel was taken by surprise but didn't stop it. He wanted this as much as Buffy had. The kiss ended and she looked into his eyes smiling.  
  
"Lets talk" She said and led him to the Espresso Pump around the corner. A dark figure had watched the whole scene from behind a trash cart. Spike walked out into the alley behind them, eyes filled with tears. Angel would pay for this.  
  
Spike threw his head back and drank the last of his whiskey. This wasn't helping, killing Angel would help but not while Buffy was with him. He would wait. As Spike was about to leave, he walked, head down, into another demon. "Hey watch it pal!" the demon exclaimed. Spike looked up. "Hey, Spike I'm sorry. Here let me get you a drink," the demon pointed towards the bar. "Then we can talk more about that favour I owe ya" Spike seemed lost in thought and then it came to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have a drink. I know just how you can repay your favour" he grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh what's that?" the demon gestured to the bartender for two beers. "You want me to kill something?" he laughed. He paid the bartender the handed Spike his beer.  
  
"Yes sir I do" Spike took a swig of his beer and replacing it back on the bar, looked at the demon. The demon knew he was serious.  
  
Buffy turned the key in the whole and walked into her house. Angel followed her.  
  
"So you got it" she asked him "Just good friends" she shut the door.  
  
"If that's what you want Buffy, I understand. Why won't you tell me why?"  
  
"I can't," she snapped. Angel was taken back. "I'm sorry" she rushed to the kitchen. Angel walked into the lounge and sat in the "thinking" chair. It smelled of her. Everything smelled of her but it was tainted by something.  
  
"Your" he paused "Are you seeing someone else?" He looked at his hands, almost ashamed to ask that of her. Truth was she was. Buffy closed her eyes and sighed to herself in the kitchen. How could she do this to Angel? He was her soul mate. She walked into the lounge, handed Angel his coffee and sat on the couch opposite him.  
  
"Thanks" he said sadly. He knew what she was going to say but nothing could prepare him for it.  
  
"Look, Angel" she began "I am seeing someone else" his heart sank. "I'm seeing."She was cut off by a loud knock on the door. Angel looked at her, begging her to finish. "Hold that thought" she went to answer the door. Angel took a sip from his coffee and sank back into the chair. Buffy opened the door and stood back in shock. "Riley"  
  
Spike kicked a stone as he walked along the street. "Damn Slayer. I knew she couldn't be trusted. I knew this would happen. He was bound to come back. She used me!" Spike shouted and punched the nearest car windshield. As he pulled his hand out of the broken glass, he laughed to himself. Blood dripped down his knuckles and flaps of skin hung loose on his wrist. "She used me," he repeated softly to himself. A tear ran down his cheek and she fell to the curb, sobbing into his hands. As his salty tears mixed with his blood, it formed a puddle on the road. A young vampire, smelling the blood came to investigate.  
  
"Hey buddy, are you ok?" it asked, tapping Spike lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"She used me" Spike chuckled to himself. "Damn Slayer used me"  
  
"The Slayer?" the vampire whispered to himself in awe. If this guy knew the Slayer, he could use him to get to her, kill her. This guy was bound to be her boyfriend. Who else would cry over the Slayer? "Hey Buddy, you know the Slayer?" the vampire prodded at Spike.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Spike sniffed, smearing blood across both his hands as he tried to make it stop bleeding. He looked up into the face of the vampire, who was smiling, trying to look scary.  
  
"I'm gonna have to either kill ya, or you can come along nicely. I wanna be one of the few vampires in history to kill a Slayer" The vampire looked at Spike's unchanged features. "Now, Move it buddy!" the vampire grabbed at Spikes arm trying to sound intimidating. Spike stood up and laughed into the vampires face.  
  
"You" he looked the vampire up and down "Are going to kill the Slayer. The most successful Slayer that ever lived?" the vampire nodded. "The only Slayer ever to date two vampires?" Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, that right. And I'm gonna use you as bait Buddy" the vampire stopped and looked at his hands, counting on his fingers. "Two vampires?" he looked up and with lightning speed, Spike grabbed him around the throat, changing into game face, and pinning him to the hood of the car. Being a young vampire he hadn't honed his senses to smell others yet.  
  
"You heard, 'Buddy'" Spike mocked the vampire. "The great Angelus, and me!" He tightened his grip around the vampire's neck and it gasped for unneeded air.  
  
"Look, Buddy" it choked out "I never knew!" Spike's anger grew and he crushed the vampire's throat so much his head came off and the rest of him turned to dust. Spike stood up, looked around and dusted himself down.  
  
"Wish I'd known" Spike shrugged sarcastically and walked on to Buffy's house.  
  
"Riley" Buffy repeated.  
  
"Yeah, uh, are ya gonna invite me in or what?" he joked on the doorstep.  
  
"Sure, come in" she said as she pushed her hair back behind her ear. Riley stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Riley pointed towards Angel.  
  
"My guess is same thing you are" Angel got out of his chair and clenched his fists. This guy was asking for it, returning after what he had done.  
  
"Yeah but who can win? Who can offer her true happiness, hey pal?" Riley stepped towards Angel until they were practically forehead-to-forehead. Angel shoved Riley back away from him and Riley recovered and charged at Angel.  
  
"Stop it!" Buffy shouted stepping in between them. She pushed Riley back onto the couch and Angel into the "thinking" chair. "Now, stop it! Both of you!"  
  
"He started it" Riley whined, gained a hard stare from Buffy. Angel laughed behind Buffy's back at Riley's scolding.  
  
"And you can stop that right now" She turned to Angel who coughed and looked down. "Boy, you got every part of humanity didn't you" she walked out into the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Angel followed her, begging for an answer. Returning to the lounge, she continued.  
  
"Guys! Why are you always competing for one thing, in this case me, like I'm a trophy to be treasured forever?" She looked into Angel's eyes, hoping he would answer first. Angel returned the loving look.  
  
"Because you are," he simply said. Buffy felt even worse that she had before, knowing she would break his heart. "Wait, a minute" Riley got up "I don't think you're a trophy to be won or treasured" Buffy and Angel broke their gaze to look at him.  
  
"So?" Buffy folded her arms waiting for an answer.  
  
"So" Riley thought. "You know he can never give you a real life. One you want, need, long for. I can Buffy. I can"  
  
"Thats where your wrong Riley" Riley gave her a puzzled look. She looked over to Angel and they made eye contact.  
  
"He's human" Riley was taken back. Buffy returned her gaze to Riley. "And knowing Angel was human, we could never be an item. You understand right"  
  
"Yeah" Riley fought back tears. "I understand" He groped for the door handle behind him. "I'm going back to the jungle in 6 days time so I'll probably never see you again. I just hoped this would be a different encounter" He smiled weakly then turned towards Angel. "Take care of her" and with that he left.  
  
Riley closed the door behind him quietly, catching a tear as it rolled down his cheek. Riley had never fought for a woman and lost before and it hurt. Buffy had loved him like no other and he was able to share things with her he could never with other people. Riley knew she was different, she was the slayer, no one could have been more different, but that never stopped him from loving her. As he walked down the street, rounding the corner to his temporary apartment, Riley was grabbed from behind. A giant clawed hand covered his mouth, muffling his cries for help. His cries for Buffy. As Riley struggled, the demon pulled him into the bushes. Riley's eyes widened and then a solitary scream of pain could be heard throughout the street. The demon, stained in blood, emerged from the bushes and made his way along the street.  
  
"Mess with Spike's girl, I think not" he said to himself.  
  
  
  
"Honey, I'm home" Spike let himself into the back door of the Summer's house. He walked through the kitchen, and into the lounge. Angel got off the couch ready to fight.  
  
"You!" Spike growled in anger.  
  
"Me" Angel mocked.  
  
"Your suppose to be dead!"  
  
"I heard you in pain" Spike said in disbelief.  
  
"Not me" Angel shrugged. Spike ran his hands trough his platinum blonde locks.  
  
"Can't trust a demon to do anything! Always do it yourself" He charged at Angel, delivering a hard punch to his jaw.  
  
Angel fell to the floor, smashing one of the fireplace ornaments. "Never" Spike kicked Angel in the stomach "Ever" he repeated the kick "Touch her again" For a third time he kicked Angel, who clutched his stomach and coughed blood onto the floor.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy cried from the stairs. Spike looked around, in full game face, then seeing Buffy he returned to his normal features.  
  
"Pet" he panted and walked towards her, leaving Angel blacked out on the floor.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she pushed him against the wall, knocking unneeded breathe from his dead lungs. She ran to Angel, crouched down to his level and rolled his life less body onto its side so he wouldn't choke on his own blood. "Angel? Angel can you hear me" she pleaded, rubbing his lower back lightly. Spike looked on in disbelief. She should be happy he was here saving her from a badass vampire, shouldn't she?  
  
"It's ok pet. He vamped out on me and I had to defend myself" Spike nodded, convinced by his lie.  
  
"That's impossible" Buffy quipped, still not taking her eyes off of Angel. Spike quirked an eyebrow. Buffy looked around at him leaning against the wall smugly. "He's human" Spikes bottom jaw dropped.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" he choked in shock. To Spike, it was like getting hit in the heart with a sledgehammer covered it tiny wooden stakes. It hurt. There was no way Buffy would want to be with him now Angel was human.  
  
"You heard" Buffy shot at him. "Now I suggest you leave before I dust your sorry ass"  
  
"Buffy, I'm..."  
  
"Don't say it Spike" She turned towards Angel again, stroking his hair. "Just go" Defeated, Spike slumped to the back door. Standing on the doorstep he took a cigarette from his pocket, lit it, then slammed the door. A tear rolled down Buffy's cheek. She still loved him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
ENDING 1 - Angel  
  
Spike kicked the balcony post, knocking it clean out of the ground. Now he would have to pay for that as well. Not only did he loose the only thing in life he felt was worth living for, but he had to pay her for some bloody rotten wooden post. He leaned against the tree and took a drag of his cigarette. As if she knew what he was thinking Buffy appeared in the doorway, closing the door quietly behind her. Spike let out a weak smile of hope that quickly faded.  
  
"Knew you couldn't live without me Slayer" He hadn't called her that since they started dating. Buffy assumed he hated her now. That was all she needed to know. His tone was different; he was acting different around her. He was Spike again. She walked up to him slowly with her head down. Spike threw his cigarette to the ground and crunched it into the dirt. She flicked her hair back and looked up to him. He smirked then his smirk faded as quickly as it had crept across his face. His heart had returned. He still loved her. Her eyes, her hair, her every being. How could he possibly hate her now?  
  
"I want you to leave" There it was. Now he hated her.  
  
"Wha.What?" He stumbled.  
  
"You heard. I want you to leave me, Sunnydale, Angel, everything and get gone, because next time I see you, I will stake you" She turned and walked towards the door not looking back.  
  
"Buffy" he called. She stopped and turned around, looking at him with crossed arms. "Please."  
  
"Please what Spike?" she said, "Please don't love Angel?" There it was. Her reason. Angel. "I don't love you Spike. Go" She pushed the door closed behind her. Spike, open mouthed in surprise took another cigarette from his pocket and shakily placed it to his lips. He would leave, but he was taking his heart with him.  
  
"The body of a young man has been discovered in the quiet town of Sunnydale" Buffy watched the news report on television as she waiting for Angel to come around. She has cleaned up the blood and bathed his wounds.  
  
"Pfft, quite town" Buffy mocked the newsreader. "You try living here pal" She was slumped in the thinking chair, head away from the TV and all senses on Angel. She lighted watched Angel sleeping, resting, and hoping he would wake soon. In the background she listened to the news report.  
  
".Police believe the body to be that of 22 year old Riley Finn."Buffy's head snapped towards the TV. She dived for the remote and turned the volume up.  
  
".Police found parts of the man scattered under some bushes, minus his ears, tongue and feet." Buffy didn't notice Angel stirring on the couch.  
  
".Police are urging resident of Revello Drive and anyone else within a 5 block radius to stay inside." Revello Drive? That couldn't be right. Buffy dashed for the window, and seeing flashing blue lights in the street she pulled back the curtain.  
  
"Oh no" was all she could say.  
  
"Oh no what?" Angel sat up on the couch rubbing his head. She replaced the curtain and looked at him, white as anything.  
  
"Nothing. Just.nothing" He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Buffy" The way he said her name, like so many questions flooding her mind at once. It gave her tingles in her spine. Buffy sighed and sat next to Angel on the couch.  
  
"Riley's dead" She played with her cold, sweaty hands numbly. She wasn't really hurt; she just wanted Angel to think it. The sweat and clammy hands were from the shock of finding out someone had been murdered across the street from you. Angel knew she wasn't hurting. He could tell by the way she wasn't crying for a start. Buffy wasn't one to hide her feelings. He took her chin under his soft, warm fingers, tilting her head up towards him. Her hazel eyes glinted like a thousand emeralds strewn under the golden plains of her hair. Angel was so in love it hurt to think she could love another. Buffy fell into Angel's eyes. As he looked at her she bathed in his chocolate gaze, wanting to touch him. Feel him. Be with him. Forever, that was the whole point. Buffy could sit here forever, lost in his eyes. Angel couldn't. He leant forward and gently brushed his lips against Buffy's. Her response told him she wanted this as much, if not more, than he did. Angel cupped Buffy's cheek and softly lowered her onto the couch, taking his time not to rush her, but to please her in everyway he could. He loved her and he would show her how much. "Angel."She sighed as he trailed a path of soft kisses down her collar bone and over her scar. His mark. His Buffy. Her hands dived into his soft brown hair, pulling him closer, never wanting him to leave. Angel retraced his path up her neck and back to her lips. As he got off the couch Buffy reached for him, her busy hands all ready having undone his shirt and roamed his chest.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him playfully. Angel took her hand and pulled her off the couch.  
  
"Not here" he said quietly. "I can't show you how much I love you on a couch Buffy" She searched for an answer in his eyes. "Upstairs" Buffy tiptoed for a kiss, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, puling him closer. Angel complied and with great ease lifted Buffy off of the floor and into his arms. Not breaking the kiss, Angel began to carry Buffy upstairs. He would show her just how much he had missed her, and that he would never leave her again. His silent promise was all she wanted.  
  
"I watched you suffer, a dull aching pain Now you decide to show me the same No sweeping exits or offstage lines, Can make me bitter, or treat you unkind"  
  
Wild Horses - The Sundays  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Ending 2 - Spike  
  
Spike kicked the balcony post, knocking it clean out of the ground. Now he would have to pay for that as well. Not only did he loose the only thing in life he felt was worth living for, but he had to pay her for some bloody rotten wooden post. He leaned against the tree and took a drag of his cigarette. As if she knew what he was thinking Buffy appeared in the doorway, closing the door quietly behind her. Spike let out a weak smile, which Buffy returned.  
  
"Smoking will kill you" She joked weakly. Spike looked at his cigarette and chuckled. Throwing it to the ground, he blew out his last smoke filled "breathe".  
  
"Thanks for the heads up" he smiled. A silence followed. The atmosphere could have been cut with a knife. "Look, Buffy" Spike Started. "I'm."  
  
"I know" she cut him off.  
  
"And about Angel? I knew. I."  
  
"Lied to me, I know" she cut him off again. Silence again.  
  
"So now what?" he looked at the ground. Buffy walked over to him, tilted his head up to hers and kissed him. Holding Buffy around the waist, Spike feel back against the tree behind him and deepened the kiss. Grabbing her hips, Spike lifted her off the ground and Buffy wound her legs around his waist. Still kissing, Spike turned them both around so that Buffy had her back against the rough bark. Buffy loved the way he was full of sexual surprises. Buffy stopped the kiss and smirked at him. Panting for unneeded breathe, Spike ran his hands up and down her thighs, holding her up.  
  
"So you forgive me?" He pressed his forehead to hers. Buffy played with the wispy blonde hairs on the back of his neck with her finger.  
  
"Well, I dunno" she teased, "It depends"  
  
"On what pet?" Spike was getting gooey-eyed from her touching him. Buffy pulled him towards her and whispered in his ear. A sexy grin crept across his lips.  
  
"And by the feel of it" she grinned, biting her lip, "We are already half way there" A low growl escaped Spike's throat and he Buffy giggled as he started to kiss her throat. "Wait" Spike stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What is it?" He asked worried, letting her down. Buffy looked at him and sighed. "Angel" Spike backed away from the tree and leant, cross-armed on the railing by the porch. Buffy walked up the steps onto the porch and dragged her hand along the railing to him. He looked at her, sadness in his brown eyes. Not Angel brown but they had their own love for her.  
  
"I'll sort this out" She kissed him and disappeared through the door.  
  
Angel stood as Buffy entered the room.  
  
"Hey" he said uneasily.  
  
"Hey" she answered. "Your up. Good" she said to herself quietly.  
  
"Where did you go?" Angel enquired, his chocolate brown eyes, so loving and longing for her, searching for an answer.  
  
"I was out back" she paused; "With Spike" Angel was taken back in surprise.  
  
"Spike" He said softly a tear escaping his eye. He knew but he had to here it from her as well. "Discussing hunting techniques were we?" He fought back his tears while clenching his sweaty fists.  
  
"Not exactly" Buffy played with her clammy fingers.  
  
"Oh right" Angel sat back onto the couch and buried his face in his hands. Buffy didn't move. "When you said you were seeing someone."He began, head still in his hands.  
  
"Yes" Buffy knew what he was going to ask. Angel couldn't hold his tears in any longer. The one person he had loved in his entire existence was telling him she didn't love him back. He stood up and faced Buffy tearstains down his cheeks. Buffy tilted her head in sympathy an embraced Angel in a hug. "Angel, i'm so sorry" she cried into his chest. "When you left, you took a piece of my heart that could never be replaced by Spike, but he filled the void with a little piece of his heart" Angel raised his head and glared towards the backdoor.  
  
"He's waiting outside isn't he" he tried to sound strong, wiping his tears from his face.  
  
"Yeah but he can go. If you wanna talk but Angel" he looked at her face, her soft lips placed perfectly. "I will not change my mind" Angel grabbed his coat from the back of the "thinking chair" and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" she asked softly.  
  
"Home. I can't stay here or even ever return Buffy. Knowing you and him" He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I have to go" he reached for the doorknob.  
  
"Angel" Buffy ran to him and pulled his head down to her lips. Their kiss was short and neither felt any love. "Take care," she demanded.  
  
"I will" Buffy watched as he opened the door and disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. Buffy leaned back against the door and sighed. Spike opened the back door but knocked anyway.  
  
"Buffy?" He called in his soft English accent. Buffy rolled her head towards him and smiled.  
  
"Hey" she held her arms open for him. Buffy pushed herself off of the door and took Spikes hand, leading him to the lounge.  
  
"Did you talk?" Spike looked around "Is he gone?" Buffy giggled.  
  
"Yup, he's gone. Probably for good" Buffy looked towards the front door.  
  
"Hey" Spike rested his hands on her hips "You got me" He joked bending down a little to make eye contact. Buffy smiled sweetly and remembered.  
  
"Yes, but as I remember, you are not forgiven yet" she winked.  
  
"Oh really" She smirked.  
  
"Uh huh" Buffy pushed him back onto the couch. Spike knew what she was up to. She'd done this before. As she peeled her top over her shoulders to reveal an extremely lacy under top, Spikes eye lit up with excitement.so did his pants.  
  
"Your bad for me you know that?" He joked.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way" Buffy stopped and began to walk away. Spike got up and chased her.  
  
"Wait where are you going" He grabbed her waist and spun her around.  
  
"Just.no where" she gave an evil grin.  
  
"No where huh?" Spike glared.  
  
"Wait, what's that on the couch?" Spike looked behind himself long enough for Buffy to make a run for the stairs. He turned in surprise and she giggled. "Sucker" She shot him with her fingers, blowing the imaginary smoke away afterwards.  
  
"Got me in one" He admitted.  
  
"So, now what?" she asked. Spike shrugged and paced slowly towards the stairs.  
  
"Well I was thinking about chasing you up to your room, slowly stripping you naked and then making sweet love to you all night" He had reach the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Promise" Buffy began backing up the steps, smiling sexily.  
  
"Just try and stop me" he grabbed the banister and swung onto the staircase. Buffy ran up and along the hall stopping to try and open her door. Spike caught her, pinned her to the door and delivered a passionate kiss.  
  
"Got Me," She gasped.  
  
"Not even started yet" He turned the doorknob and backed her in, kicking it closed behind them.  
  
"You come on like a drug I just can't get enough I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more And there's so much at stake I can't afford to waste I never needed anybody like this before"  
  
Temptation Waits - Garbage  
  
END (WOO! R&R) 


End file.
